


Greek myths

by Whyaretheyalltaken11



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, More characters, Original Mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyaretheyalltaken11/pseuds/Whyaretheyalltaken11
Summary: Several of my favorite Greek myths, such as Sisyphus, Medusa, and Tantalus. Will take requests.
Kudos: 2





	1. Sisyphus

The myth of Sisyphus 

There once was a king called Sisyphus. He was known for his craftiness and cunning mind. Sisyphus ruled over a kingdom now called Corinth, which was a very dry city, with hardly any water. 

Now one day Sisyphus witnessed Zeus, in the form of an eagle, abducting the beautiful nymph Aegina, daughter of Asopus. He thought that this knowledge might benefit him and so, when Asopus came asking where his daughter had been taken, Sisyphus told him that he would reveal his knowledge of her whereabouts on one condition. Asopus was to create a freshwater spring for the city. Asopus readily agreed, and then went to get his daughter. 

Zeus was furious that Sisyphus had told on him and so he ordered the god of death, also known as Thanatos, to take Sisyphus to the underworld where he could no longer cause any trouble for him. 

Thanatos set out to fulfill his mission and, upon arrival, demanded that Sisyphus come with him. Sisyphus was, as I said before, very crafty. He told Thanatos that, since he was going to die and wouldn't need them anymore, he would give some expensive jewelry away to the death god, to show that there were no hard feelings. Thanatos accepted, but when he put on the necklace and bracelets, he saw that they were really chains. And so Sisyphus kept death chained up within his palace and continued to live his life in peace. For a while at least.

The world had dissolved into chaos, as no one was dying anymore. Wars raged on, no side ever winning. After a while, the god of war, Ares, became bored with the fighting, as nobody was dying in pain and agony. So he went to the palace of Sisyphus and set Thanatos free.

Thanatos once again set out to take Sisyphus. Sisyphus, upon learning that death was free, told his wife not to give him the proper burial rites. Hesitantly she agreed. When death came for him he went to the underworld where he found the queen of Hades sitting upon her throne. He told Persephone that his wife had cruelly deprived him of a proper burial and begged her to let him return to the land of the living for one more day. He said he wanted to take revenge on his wife for treating him so poorly. Persephone agreed with the strict order that he must return the next day.

Sisyphus returned home and got his wife. Together they went away and stayed hidden far away for the rest of their lives. 

When Sisyphus's time came, he was punished and sent to the fields of Asphodel, eternal punishment, where he was told he had to push a single boulder up a hill. He decided that it would be an easy task and went to work. Upon reaching the summit however, the rock became suddenly much more heavy, and rolled back down to the bottom of the hill. And so Sisyphus spent his punishment, pushing the rock up the hill for all eternity, always having it roll down at the last moment. Over and over and over, forever.

The end.


	2. Pandora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of Pandora

The story of Pandora

Long ago there was a titan named Prometheus who created humans, but when he gave them fire he had stolen from Hestia’s hearth, he was punished by Zeus. He was bound to a rock with a vulture eating his intestines out for all eternity.

Zeus was not satisfied with this punishment and decided to punish the mortals as well for accepting the fire from Prometheus. So he created the first woman, her name was Pandora. He made her incredibly beautiful and curious as well. He sent her to earth with a box which he instructed her not to open under any circumstances.

Pandora wandered around for a long while before finally coming across a small, secluded home on the edge of the forest. This house belonged to Epimetheus, brother of Prometheus. Pandora knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened. 

“Oh kind sire,” she bowed as the door opened to reveal Epimetheus, who was about to leave on a hunting trip, “I am called Pandora and have been sent by lord Zeus to find you. He has instructed me to give you this box and request to stay with you in your house.”

Epimetheus was astounded by Pandora’s beauty and beckoned her in.

“Now beautiful Pandora, I must leave shortly but I will return this eve. My server shall keep you well fed. You are welcome to my home.” And with that he left.

Pandora spent a long while exploring her new home, she was astounded by the extent of Epimetheus’s wealth. It was very fascinating, but Pandora’s mind kept wandering back to the strange box she had brought. Why was she not to open it? Perhaps it was filled with riches and jewels for Epimetheus, or delicious fruit from far away?

Finally her curiosity was too much and she approached the box, hoping to sneak a peek. She opened the lid a crack and immediately it burst open and a dark cloud escaped into the air. Whispering evils such as Death, Plague, and Famine. All of these were released and flew off into the world. Pandora hurried to close the lid and when she did all that was left was a small glowing orb, and this orb was called Hope.  
When Epimetheus returned he immediately realized something was off.  
“Pandora what have you done?”

“Oh nothing sire. I did look inside the box but there was nothing inside it beside a small, meaningless orb known as Hope.”

To this Epimetheus replied, “Well let us leave it there, it is no good letting this Hope go.”

Epimetheus and Pandora were happily wed and they always kept on to Hope, even while the world was ravaged by the released evils.  
\------------------------------------------  
Sorry if it was super bad at the beginning.


End file.
